Molokaï
by vefree
Summary: C'est le passage croustillant et manquant à l'histoire de Syrene "Si loin, si proches". Il raconte plus précisément les tendres ébats de Will et Elisabeth sur l'île de Molokai pour leur seule journée à terre.


_Lorsque ses rames heurtèrent le sol, elle sauta dans l'eau peu profonde et tira sa chaloupe sur la grève. Puis, elle défit son ceinturon et ficha son épée dans le sol. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin désormais. La page était bien tournée. Elle n'eut pas un regard, pas même une pensée pour le Black Pearl qui s'éloignait, sortant de sa vie comme il y était entré. Will était là, face à elle. Elisabeth lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras._

o0o0o0o

Will sentit ses cheveux portés par son élan s'enrouler avec ses bras autour de son cou, son corps tout entier se colla contre le sien avec toute la fougueuse spontanéité qu'il lui avait connue lorsqu'ils étaient enfants à Port Royal. C'était si bon de la retrouver, faite sienne il y a quelques heures à peine, alors qu'il avait cru devoir en finir définitivement avec les joies de ce bas monde. Ses lèvres chaudes et offertes avaient un goût merveilleux. Ses mains qui parcouraient son corps avec douceur et tendresse… Il ne les avait que trop espérées. Les siennes avaient jusque-là tellement hésité à caresser celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Là, elles étaient empressées de découvrir enfin sa femme. Trop longtemps, il avait imaginé. Trop longtemps, ce fardeau l'avait éloigné d'elle. Trop longtemps, il avait cru l'avoir perdue. Mais, elle était là, dans ses bras, plus offerte que jamais. S'il avait gardé son cœur dans sa poitrine, il aurait cogné à tout rompre. Il voulait profiter de cet instant unique et faire de celui-ci le plus merveilleux moment jamais vécu. Même si c'était déjà trop tard pour lui offrir son cœur, puisqu'il appartient, désormais, au Hollandais Volant, il lui restait encore son corps qui s'embrasait de l'intérieur pour lui offrir tout son amour.

C'était là, sur cette bande de sable blond parsemé de rochers noirs qu'il l'entraîna à l'ombre de l'un d'eux. Il défit avec une lenteur délicieuse sa large ceinture sculptée et sa lourde robe de cuir qui céda brusquement à la dernière agrafe pour tomber lourdement à ses pieds. La reine des pirates disparaissait. Sa femme lui était enfin offerte. Le regard d'Elisabeth en disait long sur son assentiment. Pourtant, elle réprima un émoi qui souleva sa poitrine d'une émotion retenue. Elle ne cessait, elle aussi, de le boire des yeux, comme si le quitter un instant à sa vue pouvait le faire disparaître à jamais. A son tour, elle glissa ses doigts doucement tout près de la cicatrice encore fraîche sur sa poitrine. Doucement, elle caressa le bourrelet de peau tuméfiée, comme pour faire sienne cette maudite réalité ; Will était bien présent contre elle, mais son cœur était ailleurs. Littéralement. Son silence emprunt de compassion et de douleur était palpable. Mais, elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce qui, désormais, était à la fois leur malédiction et leur chance inespérée pour se donner l'un à l'autre. Ses mains glissèrent sous sa chemise pour l'ouvrir complètement et la faire glisser de ses épaules. Il finit lui-même de la retirer et la faire tomber à ses pieds. Les mains de Will écartèrent les mèches blondes et rebelles tombées sur son visage. Il posa encore ses lèvres sur les siennes, à la fois empressé et effrayé de la découvrir. C'était la première fois.

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait promener ses mains aussi loin sur le corps d'une femme. Ses reins étaient en feu et tout son corps lui criait le chemin tout tracé vers de fulgurantes sensations. De sa langue, il entreprit de la goûter avec fougue pendant qu'il la serrait puissamment dans ses bras. Elle tremblait. Son corps gracile sous le lin fin de sa sous-robe ne demandait rien d'autre que d'être à lui, mais il ne connaissait pas non plus le chemin des voluptueux soupirs. C'était la première fois pour tous les deux.

Repoussant son appréhension, d'un geste décidé, il la fit basculer pour l'allonger sur le sable, doucement. Il s'allongea contre elle sans arrêter de faire courir ses doigts entreprenants sur sa peau douce et blanche. Il déboutonna sa robe. Il écarta doucement les pans de tissus et découvrit ses petits seins menus tendus vers lui comme une promesse délicieuse. Plus rien ne devait retenir son corps de posséder le sien. Son ventre offert sous le plat de sa main lui montrait le chemin inexploré d'un monde autrement plus attrayant que la porte lointaine. Elisabeth le guidait intuitivement, caressante, mais, elle n'osait s'aventurer plus bas que la ceinture de son pantalon. Lorsque Will, poussé par l'empressement d'en venir au cœur de l'émotion, posa sa main toute entière sur son jardin secret, elle fut prise d'un sursaut qui mêlait à la fois la surprise et la crainte. Très vite, elle se rassura, et, confiante, elle se ressaisit pour goûter cette sensation curieuse et délicieuse que lui procuraient les mains calleuses de son forgeron de mari.

Forgeron ? …Ou pirate ? Combien de rêves avaient-elle fait, refaisant sans cesse les gestes tant désirés de mains de pirates sur elle ? C'était enfin en train de devenir réalité. Elle avait les deux, désormais. Will était bien un pirate. Son intuition de petite fille rêveuse ne l'avait jamais trompée. Aujourd'hui, elle peut enfin réaliser son grand rêve ; vivre avec un pirate, même si ce n'est que pour une journée. Et ils allaient faire l'amour.

Il dégrafa son pantalon et, avec des gestes rapides, il le fit glisser de ses jambes pour le jeter au loin. Sans attendre, et plus par pudeur que par empressement, il posa son corps tout entier sur le sien en se soutenant sur les coudes. Les sensations si nouvelles et si étranges qu'ils ressentirent tous les deux, corps à corps, leur coupa le souffle un instant. Ils plongèrent leurs regards éperdus dans leurs sombres prunelles, mêlant à la fois l'amour et la découverte des plaisirs du corps. La chose qui grandissait et qui se glissait entre leurs jambes achevait d'éloigner définitivement leur innocence d'enfants. Bientôt, le fin rideau de l'hymen se décrochera dans un soupir étrange, ouvrant à leur amour partagé des perspectives mystérieuses et des sensations mêlant douleur et tendresse.

Enlacés, éperdus, tremblants, tendus, l'instant fulgurant ne résista pas au torrent impétueux qui se fraya un chemin vers l'antre des plaisirs fertiles sans contrôle aucun. Il se déversa avec fougue sans leur laisser la moindre chance de retenir là leur plaisir. L'émotion était déjà bien plus que bouleversante. Nus l'un contre l'autre, ils se goûtaient des yeux et du corps tout entier avec la curiosité innocente de leur jeunesse. Essoufflés, incrédules, ils restèrent enlacés longtemps encore, loin d'être rassasié de l'autre. Will ne cessait de découvrir le corps de sa femme, encore et encore. Ses yeux, ses mains voulurent absolument garder indélébile l'image aimée d'Elisabeth alanguie contre sa peau. Elle voulait garder de lui sa force, son poids, son souffle sur elle, sa voix chaude à son oreille, dans ses cheveux, ses mains si tendres qui s'insinuent partout et cette dure sensation entre ses jambes comme une emprise irrésistiblement faite sienne. Sentir ainsi son amour en elle lui a fait bouillir le sang et transformer son désir pour Will à jamais. Rien ni personne ne pourra la détourner de se donner entièrement et pour la vie entière à lui, son mari.

L'instant d'après, c'était pour étancher une soif bien naturelle que Will se leva, nu, et attraper plus loin une gourde pleine d'eau. Oubliée, la pudeur ! Elisabeth, joueuse, se leva aussi pour le rejoindre et, facétieuse, lui retira brusquement la gourde des mains pour boire à son tour en faisant gicler un peu d'eau sur lui au passage. Faussement agacé, il rattrapa la gourde à toute vitesse et d'une pression puissante, il fit à nouveau gicler de l'eau cette fois sur elle. De grands sourires amusés éclairèrent leur visage et ils se mirent à se courir après le long du ressac, libres, nus et ingénus. L'un rattrapant l'autre, se déséquilibrant mutuellement, ils tombèrent de concert dans l'eau affleurant sur le sable, roulant, enlacés, et en riant aux éclats. Ce ne fut pas long pour découvrir à nouveau qu'ils avaient encore soif l'un de l'autre. Plus détendus cette fois, ils firent l'amour une nouvelle fois. Parfaitement ouverte et offerte, Elisabeth échappa un soupir profond lorsque Will s'empressa en elle avec une fougue toute nouvelle. Rien n'avait été plus merveilleux que ce moment si intense où rien n'existait d'autre que leur souffle et leur plaisir.

Le soleil déclinait vers l'horizon.

Elisabeth était revenue à sa robe de lin noire qu'elle enfila doucement en la reboutonnant les yeux ailleurs, le visage illuminé. Plus loin, Will renfilait son pantalon silencieusement, puis sa chemise. Leurs bottes, éparpillées partout sur le sable, Will n'en trouva qu'une. Elisabeth, n'en trouvant qu'une aussi et trop grande pour elle, s'amusa à l'enfiler à son pied pour la présenter tout près de son époux assis sur un rocher. Gourmandise et appétit pour l'autre ne cessèrent de les assaillir encore alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se découvrir. Mais, il était temps de laisser les jeux du corps s'apaiser, non sans regret. Ses mains sur ses cuisses resteront à jamais un moment de pur plaisir.

o0o0o0o

_Quelques heures plus tard_


End file.
